The present invention relates to a wireless computer picture transmission device which permits stored picture and data of a computer to be transmitted to a TV set, projector, A/V equipment, etc., without the use of wires.
When sending stored picture and data from a personal computer to a TV set, projector, A/V equipment, etc., a transmission cable shall be used for communication therebetween. However, installation a communication cable is complicated and time-consuming.